Reminisce the Memory
by fruitsbasket777
Summary: "Put your arm around me. It will make them jealous!" After just doing that, new memories and drama begin...
1. Chapter 1 A new Start

**Hi! This is a new story. Because on my other story I had know idea where I was going with it! lol So I hope you enjoy reading this one. I do not own Fruits Basket it belongs to Natsuki Takaya. Please enjoy! ;)**

**Reminisce the Memory**

**Chapter 1. A new start**

It was time for a new start. Tohru, Kyoko, and Katsuya were moving to a new town. It was kinda hard for Tohru to tell Uo and Hana bye, but she promised them that she would call to tell them that she was okay. So now she had to make new friends at her new school. Tohru looked over at her mom who had a huge smile on her face looking around to find there new home. She was glad that her mom was happy, and she should be happy to. Tohru smiled to herself then looked out the window of the car.

"Tohru look!" Kyoko cried out as Katsuya parked the car. Tohru's eyes widened as she stepped out of the car looking at there new home. It was beautiful! Tohru looked over at her mom who was jumping up and down shaking Katsuya who was just smiling. She was more happy then any of us.

...

"Yea it is a pretty house!" Tohru said grabbing her bags out of the car talking on the phone with Uo.

"Thats good girl! Now listen! You tell me if anybody starts picking on you, hitting on you, or flirting with you, because me and Hana will go marching up there kicking some ass!" Uo yelled on the other line making Tohru take the phone away from her ear a little.

"Okay Uo! Well, tell Hana I said bye! Bye Uo!" Tohru said smiling.

"Bye Tohru!" Uo said.

Tohru hanged up the phone and went upstaires to her room. She opened the door and went inside her bedroom. She put down her bags and smiled. They finally had everything unpacked! Tohru stood up and looked out her window at the view of a side of a building. Oh well! It dident matter. She loved the house!

The next day Tohru got ready for her first day of school.

"Oh my little girls gonna be branging the boys home! Look how pretty she looks honey!" Kyoko smiled making Katsuya look as Tohru came downstaires. She was wearing a short pink dress with pink ribbons in her hair, and white sandels. Katsuya whisled making Tohru giggle.

"Who you trying to impress?" Katsuya joked making Tohru smile.

"Impressing nobody. I just wanna have a good first day" Tohru said with a smile.

"Okay well have a good day, make lots of friends, and brang home a boy! A cute one to okay!" Kyoko said winking at Tohru.

"Dont brang home any boys because they aint gonna wanna mess with daddy" Katsuya smiled.

"HONEY!"

"Well dont brang home one on your first day" Katsuya smiled patting Tohru on the head.

"Okay! Bye mom and dad!" Tohru said before walking out the door.

Katsuya smiled waving goodbye at Tohru before looking down at Kyoko who was smiling at Tohru. Tohru smiled walking down the streets ready for her first day of school.

...

"Fuck school" Kyo said walking down the streets with Yuki and Haru.

"Kyo, its been a whole month since school started and your already arguing about it!" Yuki said making Kyo glare.

Haru looked around as his eyes widened. "Haru's about to go make a move on sexy may!" Haru said making Kyo and Yuki look.

All eyes were on the long brown haired girl with a pink dress, ribbons, and white shoes.

"Who the hell is that?" Kyo asked.

"I dont know, but Im about to work my magic!" Haru smirked.

"That might be the new girl coming to our school, um Miss Tohru Honda I think" Yuki said making Kyo and Haru look at him.

"How do you know?"

"Student president knows everything! Duh!" Yuki said.

"And she's probably not interested in you Haru, she dont look like your type" Yuki said making Haru glare.

"Whatever! She looks like Kyo's type anyways" Haru joked making Kyo glare.

"WHAT!"

"Come on Kyo! She has a nice ass!" Haru said checking her out.

"I dont care about her ass!" Kyo yelled.

"Miss Honda probably hears every word yall are saying" Yuki said in his quite tone.

"Well if Kyo wasen't such a chicken woose!" Haru said making Kyo glare.

"THATS IT! I'LL SHOW YOU CHICKEN WOOSE!" Kyo yelled marching up to Tohru.

Yuki rolled his eyes and Haru busted out laughing. "He's actually doing it!" Haru yelled.

Kyo could not believe he was doing this. What the hell was he thinking? But to prove Haru wrong he had to! But a girl! He never talked to girls. But he coulde't stop now. Yuki and Haru were both watching. He could prove Haru wrong and even Yuki! Because Yuki was saying the same thing in his mind probably. Kyo was about to touch her shoulder intil he herd Haru snickering.

"Touch her ass Kyo!" Haru yelled making Kyo turn around and glare mouthing the words NO.

"Haru, you know that if Kyo gets to close to this girl he can get in trouble by Akito right?" Yuki said looking at Haru. Haru just smiled. "Its Kyo were talking abut. He aint gonna get close to a girl" Haru said.

"But what if she finds out about the curse?" Yuki said.

"Its Tohru right?"

Tohru turned around looking at the orange haired boy standing behind her. "O-Oh yea! U-Um how do you know?" Tohru asked a little confused.

"I go to the same school as you, now listen my to friends over there wanted me to come talk to you because they think your hot" Kyo said looking at Tohru who just blinked.

"O-Oh" Tohru said. "Well, may I ask what your name is?"

"Kyo" he said.

Tohru smiled brightly. "Its nice to meet you Kyo" she said.

"Now listen you wanna help me or not?" Kyo asked.

Tohru nodded as a huge smile came upon her face. "Sure!"

"Okay now listen Im not hitting on you or nothing just you have to walk to school with me" Kyo said.

Tohru sat there for a minute as she thought of a better plan that her mom told her. Her mom said it would also make other guys jealous. So maybe she should try it. Tohru smiled to herself as Kyo gave her a weird look. Tohru looked up at him. "I have a better idea! Put your arm around my waste!" Tohru smiled.

"HELL NO!" Kyo yelled. What the hell was she thinking?

"No it will work! My mom tought me!" Tohru smiled.

Kyo glared as he let out a loud sigh. "Alright but dont hug me or touch my chest!" Kyo demanded thinking about the curse. Tohru smiled up at him and nodded. Kyo could not believe what he was doing. "As soon as we get to the school Im not doing this" Kyo said putting his arm around Tohru's waste. Kyo sighed before they both started walking away.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Haru yelled. His jaw dropped looking at Kyo walking away with Tohru with his arm around her.

"Pfftt! I hate to say it but you just got told" Yuki said walking to school leaving Haru speechless.

"If that was me I would've got slapped!" Haru yelled glaring at Kyo.

"Haru, you would've got slapped because you would grab there butt, did you see Kyo grab her butt? I dont think so" Yuki said walking to school.

Kyo looked down at Tohru who was smiling.

"Thanks Tohru" Kyo said.

Tohru smiled up at him. "dont mention it!"

**Alright that was chapter 1! Chapter 2 will be out sooner or later. But please review! Thanks for reading! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2 A cat!

**YAY! Here's chapter 2! I do NOT own Fruits Basket because it belongs to Natsuki Takaya, which I think is the best manga writter ever! lol Anyways enjoy! ;)**

**Chapter 2 A cat?**

They arrived at the school with Yuki and Haru coming not to far behind them. Kyo looked at the school and jerked away from her.

"Well, anyways, thanks" Kyo said before walking off to the school building.

"Oh um your wel-"

"HELLO TOHRU!"

She turned around looking at the two boys standing behind her. One had a calm smile across his face, the other had a huge grin across his face.

"I see that you met out friend Kyo, the less hot one. But you should start talking to me! Hatsuharu Sohma! The beast!" Haru yelled standing with pride.

Yuki shook his head covering his face with his hand. "Miss Honda dont listen to him...He's crazy" Yuki said in his quite tone.

Tohru smiled a little. "Oh its nice to meet you Haru and?" she looked over at Yuki.

"Yuki" he said.

She smiled. "Haru and Yuki! Its nice to meet yall!"

It was quite for a minute before the bell rang.

"THE BEAST IS OFF TO CLASS!" Haru yelled running to the building knocking ten people to the ground. Tohru giggled a little as Yuki shook his head some more.

"Miss Honda would you like me to take you to class?" Yuki asked looking at Tohru who smiled brightly. "Sure!"

...

"So what do you think about Kyo?" Yuki asked looking at Tohru as they both walked to class.

"Oh I think he's very nice! And funny to!" Tohru said smiling at Yuki.

Yuki sat there for a minute. "Stupid cat."

"What?" Tohru asked making Yuki's eyes widen.

"I-I meen stupid Matt" Yuki said with a smile not even knowing who Matt was. Tohru smiled. "Oh okay!"

...

Yuki and Tohru walked into their first class.

"Yuki, thank you for-"

"PRINCE YUUUUKI!"

Tohru looked as almost all the girls in her class ran up to him. Tohru looked concerned for a minute. Why were they all excited over Yuki? Was there something special about him? Wait a minute. Prince Yuki? He was a prince?

"Prince my ass! He aint no prince!"

Tohru looked over at Kyo who was going off about Yuki to Haru who was just listening not even having a clue.

Haru inturrepted Kyo for that moment. "Hey Kyo, your girlfriends looking at you" Haru said with a smirk.

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Kyo yelled standing up and stomping out of the classroom.

"Kyo?" Tohru said walking after him.

"Sorry ladies, but the beast has to go after these to love birds to make sure they do nothing naughty, you know how Kyo is" Haru said walking out.

Yuki sighed. "I'll be back" he said walking with Haru.

...

"Fuckin people are all like 'your girlfriend is looking at you' DAMN IT!" Kyo yelled to himself stomping down the halls having his own little nervouse break down with himself.

"KYO!" Tohru yelled running after him.

He stopped turning around glaring at her. "What the hell do you want? To talk about how great Yuki is?" Kyo yelled making Tohru look up at him.

"No, I just wanted to see if you were okay" Tohru said making him look at her.

"Im fine" he said making her smile.

"Oh thats good because I WOAH!" she screeched slipping and grabbing on to him.

"DAMN IT TOHRU!"

POOF!

...

"IM ON A BOAT! IM ON A BOAT! IM ON A FUCKIN BOAT! IM ON A BOAT!" Haru sang making Yuki cover up his ears.

"Dude, thats like the dumbest song ever! But its so funny" Haru said as Yuki put his hands down.

"No Haru, Its stupid!" Yuki said making Haru frown.

"Yea, but I dont think that! I think it involves my life!" Haru said making Yuki just look at him.

"Your life involves around being on a boat?" Yuki asked.

...

Tohru's eyes widened as she looked down at the orange cat laying on her lap. Her mouth dropped. "OH MY GOD I TURNED HIM INTO A CAT! OH MY GOODNESS! OKAY KYO WERE GOING TO THE DOCTORS RIGHT NOW!" Tohru screamed. She went to jump up intel Kyo interrupted her.

"TOHRU!"

"OH MY GOODNESS A TALKING CAT! I GOTTA BE DREAMING! LETS WAKE UP NOW!" Tohru yelled boping herself on the head.

"GOD DAMN TOHRU LISTEN TO ME!" Kyo yelled making Tohru stop and look at him. He sighed. "Have you ever herd of the chinese zodiac?" he asked as Tohru nodded her head slowly. "Well Im the cat of the chinese zodiac" he said making Tohru look at him strangly.

"I thought there wasent a cat in the zodia-"

"I KNOW THAT!" Kyo inturrepted her again making her shut her mouth. He sighed once more. "Its hard to exclaim, all I know is you might wanna look away" Kyo said.

"Why?"

Poof!

...

"MY MILKSHAKE BRANGS ALL THE GIRLS TO THE YARD! DAMN RIGHT! ITS BETTER THAN YOURS!" Haru sang down the halls with Yuki beside him rolling his eyes.

"Now that is my life song" Haru said looking over at Yuki who was looking around.

"Were are these two at? I know I missed my first whole class period right now" Yuki said making Haru look at him again.

"Dude, why the hell are you sad about missing class?" Haru asked concerned. Haru looked at Yuki who stopped in his tracks with wide eyes. Haru looked were he was looking also. They saw a shaking Tohru tunred the the other way with a blushing red face, and a Kyo getting dressed. Yuki stood in shock as Haru pulled a camera out of his pocket slowly.

Kyo looked over at Yuki who was glaring at him and Haru who was taking pictures.

"HARU!" Kyo yelled grabbing the camera throwing it to the ground and stomping on it.

Haru's jaw dropped. "THAT WAS A ONE HUNDRED DOLLAR CAMERA THAT I BOUGHT YESTURDAY!" Haru yelled falling on the ground picking up the little pieces of his camera that he had left.

Tohru turned around and walked up to them. "Can yall explain to me what just happen?" Tohru asked making all three of them look at her.

**Okay! That was chapter 2! I hope yall enjoyed reading it. I tried my best and all so please review it! Thank you very much for reading this story, and chapter 3 will be out real soon! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3 The Chinese Zodiac

**Hello! Here is chapter 3. I do NOT own Fruits Basket or any characters at all. They all belong to Natsuki Takaya. Oh and I know its not here yet but Merry early Christmas! :D**

**Chapter 3 The Zodiac Curse**

"For many generations family after family had the curse of the chinese zodiac. When somebody with the curse dies the next person in line gets that curse. Its not really are fault that we have it. We cant change it either" Yuki said giving out a loud sigh. All of them never really liked being cursed.

Tohru looked at Yuki. "The chinese zodiac" she said softly.

Yuki nodded. "So as you know so far we are the Sohma's" Yuki said pointing at him,Haru,and Kyo. "Are family is cursed."

Tohru looked at the wide eyed. "Really?"

"Yes! Its sad but true" Haru said. "But as you know Kyo is that cat, and nobody likes the cat! After graduation Kyo might get locked u-"

"HARU!" Kyo yelled cutting him off from his sentence.

"Sorry."

Tohru looked at them confused for a minute. The chinese zodiac? Wow! She alwaysed loved the tail of the Chinese zodiac. Well, other then the cat being left out because she was a huge cat person. That still wasen't far for her. Mean rat. "Well since you and Haru are cursed what are yall?" Tohru asked.

"Thats for us to know and for you to find out" Yuki said.

That moment the bell rang. "Well, whats your next period Ms. Honda?" Yuki asked her.

"Oh its English!" Tohru said happily.

Kyo rolled his eyes. Great that was his next period! Now its his time to sneak away. Kyo started to walk away slowly intel Haru stopped him.

"Hey Kyo thats your next period to right?" Haru asked making Kyo glare. Remind him to KILL Haru later. "Yea and?" he said making Tohru smile.

"Thats mine to! Lets go to class together!" Tohru said making Kyo sigh.

"Id rather not" he murmered.

"What?" Tohru asked making Kyo jump a little.

"I-I meen! Sure why not?" Kyo said twitching at the moment.

"Well then, see you later then Ms. Honda and stupid cat" Yuki said walking away. "And remember Ms. Honda, you have to promise to keep are secrete a secrete" Yuki said with a smile before walking away. "BYE!" Haru yelled walking with Yuki. Tohru waved goodbye as Kyo started to walk to class. Tohru smiled following after.

...

Tohru sat in class listening to the teacher trying to understand what she ment. She looked out the window then back at the teacher intel she felt somebody tap her shoulder. She turned around to see Kyo who was now setting behind her.

"I thought you were setting over there. Somebody was setting their" Tohru whispered pointing at the desk Kyo was now setting inn.

"Well he dident last long did he" Kyo whispered back pointing back at the guy who had a bloody nose. Tohru looked at the boy then back at Kyo wide eyed.

"Let me see your jacket" he whispered.

"Why?" Tohru said.

"Just give it to me!" Kyo said making Tohru give him her jacket. "Thank you" he said putting it over his head.

Tohru turned around a few minutes later to see Kyo's head down on the desk and the jacket over it. Tohru quitely pulled the jacket up a little to see Kyo's sleeping form. Tohru couldent help but giggle a little. She smiled intel she spotted something on his wrist. She looked as she saw some red and white beads wrapped around his wrist. What were those for? Tohru looked at the beads intel she herd the bell ring.

Kyo's head poped up making Tohru jump a little. He looked at her intel he took the jacket off his head and gave it back to her. "Here."

"Oh thank you!" Tohru smiled following him out the door. She pulled out her class schudule looking to see what her next class was intel Kyo snatched it from her and looked at it.

"We have every class together" he said as Tohru smiled up at him. "Oh thats great! I'll have somebody to talk to!" Tohru said happily. Kyo gave her back the paper. Tohru smiled and looked at his wrist at the beads.

"K-Kyo, what are those beads for?" Tohru asked making Kyo sigh. "Do you have to know everything about me?" Kyo said making Tohru look up at him.

"No, its just that in class when you were sleeping in the class I saw them and just wondered what they were" Tohru said.

"Well dont ever touch them! Its none of your damn concern what they are! You dont have to know everything about me okay! So why dont you stop asking me so many damn questions and leave me the hell alone!" Kyo snapped making Tohru jump a little.

"O-Oh okay...I-Im sorry. I just thought that I made a sweet and nice friend is all...I guess I thought wrong" Tohru said quitely walking to class alone. Kyo watched the girl walk away. "Damn it!" Kyo said to himself feeling like shit.

"Nice dude! Yell at her!" Haru said poping out behind him.

"Haru what the hell!" Kyo yelled as Haru rolled his eyes. "Haru I dont need you poping up everytime I do something wrong! And were's that damn Yuki? I know he's gonna come and make me feel like shit!" Kyo yelled as Haru shook his head.

"No he's at a school council meeting" Haru said.

"Thank God" Kyo said.

"But you know Kyo, I know its really none of her concern, but that dont meen you yell at her like that. She was just concerned" Haru said making Kyo glare. "Yea thanks for the words Haru" Kyo said.

"Yes, now you should apologize" Haru said. "To her in class or after school" he said.

Kyo rolled his eyes as Haru walked away. "Your a jerk! Your a jerk!" Haru sang making Kyo glare.

"Asshole" Kyo said.

...

"Im such a horrible person" Tohru said to herself as the bell rang. She stood up. Good thing school was out for the day. She grabbed her stuff and walked out the building.

She stayed on the sidewalk and walked all the way home looking down at the ground. "I guess I can be annoying" Tohru said to herself.

...

"DIE!" Haru yelled stepping on every ant he saw on the sidewalk.

"So you stupid cat I her about you and Ms. Honda. I knew you were stupid but not that stupid" Yuki said making Kyo glare.

"Shut the hell up Yuki!" Kyo said keeping his head down.

"Speaking of Ms. Honda" Haru said pointing across the street. They all looked at Tohru who went up to her house and went inside. Kyo sighed looking at how depressed she looked.

"Well she looked depressed" Haru said making Kyo glare.

"Well she dont live that far away from us" Yuki said as he started walking again.

"Well I gotta go back to my place, bye!" Haru said running off into the woods.

"The hell?" Kyo said. He looked as Yuki looked back at him. "Coming stupid?" Yuki said as Kyo looked at Tohru's house.

"Tell Shigure I'll be there later" he said as Yuki sighed and walked home.

Kyo walked up to Tohru's house and gulped. How embarresed he was walking up to somebody's house he dident really know. But he had to tell her sorry. He sighed before knocking on the door.

"YES!"

Kyo looked up at a very young women who had a huge smile on her face. Was that Tohru's mom? Her eyes widened as her smile got bigger.

"MY DAUGHTERS BRANGING HOME BOYS ALREADY!" she screamed making Kyo jump a little.

"I-Is Tohru here?" he asked as Kyoko nodded her head.

"YES! COME INN!" Kyoko screamed grabbing his hand jerking him inside. Kyo got pulled into the rather large house.

"And your name?" Kyoko asked.

"Kyo" he said as she smiled.

"KYO! Oh what a awesome name! Hi Im Kyoko, Tohru's mom" Kyoko said. Kyo smiled a little.

"Well let me go get her!" Kyoko said running upstaires.

Kyo sat on the couch as he herd Kyoko upstaires shouting.

"YOU BRUNG HOME A WINNER HONEY!" she yelled.

Damn. Does she know that their just friends.

"Hello there son."

Kyo looked up as his eyes widened. Now he was scared. He never liked talking to the father...

**Okay thats chapter 3! I hope you liked it! Chapter 4 will be here soon! Please review! ;D**


	4. Chapter 4 What was I thinking?

**Hi! The last chapter yall remember its time to talk to daddy! Haha! Well I dont own Fruits Basket, it belongs to Natsuki Takaya. Please enjoy it! ;D**

**Chapter 4 What was I thinking?**

Kyo shivered looking at the man of the house standing right infront of him. Yea, he knew he looked stupid right now, shivering like he was in a snowstorm! Katsuya looking down at him with a not so happy look on his face...

"Im Katsuya, Tohru's dad" he said in a deep town making Kyo shiver more.

"K-K-K-Kyo" he said studdering.

"Its strange, my daughter was never the type to brang home boys...Or did she even brang you home?" Katsuya asked walking into the kitchen.

"U-Uh well you see." Kyo looked in the kitchen to see Katsuya sharpening a knife. He stared wide eyed and gulped. "Is this my deathbed?" he thought to himself. So far he was doing good. He hoped. "I came to apologize" he said.

Katsuya stopped and put down the knife. "Apologize? Did you do something to my daughter! Apologize to who? her or her parents! What did you do?" Katsuya said, his voice getting a little louder by the minute.

"Um I-"

"K-Kyo?"

Kyo and Katsuya both looked to see Tohru walking downstaires a little confused. "Kyo? Why are you here?" Tohru asked.

"This is getting good!" Kyoko said happily walking up beside Katsuya who just glared.

"He looks nothing but trouble" he said.

"Tohru I came to apologize for what I said to you in school. I shoulden't of went off on you like that" Kyo said scratching the back of his neck.

Tohru smiled brightly up at him. "OH KYO I FORGIVE YOU!" Tohru said happily.

Katsuya rolled his eyes. "Why is out daughter so easy to please?"

"Kyo stay for dinner!" Kyoko smiled making Katsuya stare at her.

"Oh I can't-"

"Yes Kyo! Please!" Tohru said.

Kyo looked down at Tohru who had a huge smile on her face and her big chocolate brown eyes sparkling.

Damnit!

"I-I guess I could" Kyo said.

Tohru smiled. "Great! Kyo come with me!" Tohru squelled grabbing Kyo hands running up to her room, Kyo dangling behind.

"I dont like a boy I dont know in my daughters room" Katsuya said as Kyoko rolled he eyes.

Knock! Knock!

Kyoko opened the door to see two guys. One looking at her with sunglasses on wearing all black the other had his back turned wearing all pink. Kyoko looked at them. "May I help you?"

"Im Kyo's pimp daddy" one of the guys said taking off his hat to reveal his black in white hair.

"And Im Sam I AM" the one in pink said taking off his hat to reveal his blonde hair.

Haru looked at Kyoko slammed the door in their faces. Haru glared. "SAM I FUCKIN AM! REALLY MOMIJI!" Haru yelled making Momiji poke out his bottom lip.

"Its okay! Time for plan B" Haru said.

...

"And this is me and my daddy playing Cinderella!" Tohru said showing Kyo the picture. Kyo took at the picture and looked at it. It showed a little Tohru wearing a yellow dress holding her dads hands who was wearing a suit. A small smile came upon Kyo's face.

He looked down at the box Tohru was holding that had all kinds of pictures in it. He spotted one. "Who's this?" Kyo asked pulling out a picture. Tohru looked. "Oh those are my two bestfriends Uo and Hana! They live back were I used to live. They said they might come visit me soon! Maybe you can meet them!" Tohru said. Kyo nodded putting the picture back.

Tohru smiled putting the pictures back under her bed.

...

"Get your ass out of my face!" Haru yelled climbing up a tree.

"Im trying!" Momiji said pulling himself up.

They got at the top of the tree in looked into Tohru's bedroom window.

"Holy shit Kyo's in her room!" Haru yelled.

"AW! TOHRU'S HOT!" Momiji yelled.

Kyo looked around then out the window to see Haru and Momiji up the tree outside her window. Kyo glared mouthing the words What the hell as Haru gave him a thumbs up. Kyo glared.

"Kyo who are you talking to?" Tohru asked going to look out the window as Kyo grabbed her face making her look at him. "Tohru you have amazing eyes!" Kyo yelled making Tohru blush.

"O-Oh thank you" Tohru said softly trying to look out the window.

"WAIT!" Kyo yelled pushing her back on the bed as he faced Haru and Momiji mouthing the words LEAVE. They both shook their heads.

"Kyo I-"

"Tohru you amazing!" Kyo said pinning her down to the bed making her blush fifty shades of red.

"HOLY SHIT KYO!" Haru yelled as him and Momiji herd a crack.

"Oh no" Momiji said as the branch broke sending both of them to the ground.

Kyo sighed then looked down below him at Tohru who was speechless. "There was a bee" Kyo said.

"O-Oh" Tohru said softly.

"Tohru din-!"

Katsuya stared wide eyed at Kyo pinning Tohru down to the bed.

Kyo shot up quickly looking at Katsuya.

"Daddy dont hurt him! He was protecting me from a bee!" Tohru said.

Katsuya eyes darkened glaring at Kyo who just gulped.

**Okay that was chapter 4! I hope yall enjoyed reading it! Reviews would make me very happy! Next chapte will be out soon as possible!**


	5. Chapter 5 This was not planned

**Im baaaack! I hope yall remember the last chapter. Somebody's about to get B-U-S-T-E-D! Hahahaha! Well anyways, I don't own Fruits Basket, it all belongs to Natsuki Takaya! Enjoy ;D**

**Chapter 5 This was not planned**

"AND STAY OUT!" Katsuya yelled slamming open the front door throwing Kyo out into the yard. Kyo looked back at the door slamming.

Great! Was that was it feels like to get thrown out? Kyo stood up wiping the dust off his pants as he herd the door open.

"Don't be him" he whispered looking over at the door. He watched as Tohru quickly ran over to him.

"Im so sorry!" she apologized looking up at him. "I really am!"

"Your dad hates me" Kyo said.

Tohru looked down at the ground. "My daddy dont like it when he thinks something happen to his daughter" Tohru said quitely kicking a rock softly on the ground.

Kyo looked at her then patted her head. "Its fine Tohru, my bee idea wasen't so smart" Kyo said feeling stupid about even saying there was a bee. Tohru nodded a little smiling up at him.

...

"Ugh, move your ass" Haru said pushing Momiji off of him setting up on the ground.

"Sorry" Momiji said setting up.

Haru stood up and looked at the huge broken branch on the other side of the house. "Nah! They wont notice!" Haru said as Momiji nodded. "Lets go Momiji. I'll ask Kyo what happened at Shigure's" Haru said walking home with Momiji following after.

"Okay!"

...

"Well, I should go" Kyo said as Tohru stopped him.

"Wait Kyo! You never ate!" Tohru said sadly.

Kyo looked at her then thought of something. "Tohru, would you like to eat with me?" Kyo asked.

Tohru smiled. "LIKE A DATE!"

"NO! NOT A DATE!" Kyo yelled making Tohru stare wide eyed. He sighed. "Its a yes or no answere."

"Yes!" Tohru said happily.

"Okay um, just tell your dad you went for a walk. Lets go" Kyo said grabbing her hand walking away quickly.

"But, should I tell mom and dad?"

"No, but I gotta stop by my place to get a jacket" Kyo said.

...

"You can come inside if you want, this will only take a sec" Kyo said opening the door as they both walked in.

"TOOOOOHRUUUUUU!"

Tohru looked as she saw a younge blonde haired boy un up to her. She smiled. "Oh hello."

"IM MOMIJI SOHMA! KYO'S COUSIN! YOU COULD NEVER GUESS WE WEE COUSINS BECAUSE I LOOK SOOOO MUCH BETTER THAN HIM! RIGHT! RIGHT!" Momiji said happily jumping up in down at Tohru nodded.

Kyo gasped. "WHAT! You think that little annoyence looks better then me?" Kyo yelled as Tohru shook her head.

"OH NO! I dont!"

"But Tohru! You just said I did look better!" Momiji said sadly.

"Oh Momiji you are cute!" Tohru said.

"And Im not?" Kyo yelled.

"E-Eh I-I" Tohru studdered as she felt sombody touch he shoulder.

"You must be Tohru! Hello Im Shigure! Ive herd do much aout you!"

Tohru turned around looking at the man standing behind her with a huge smile on his face. "O-Oh hello Shigure!" Tohru said happily as Shigure's smile got bigger! "Im so glad I could finnaly see you! Kyo told me so much!"

"Shigure, Ive never mentioned her around you at all" Kyo said as Shigure stared.

"Oh...Well anywayse! Tohru stay for dinner! Our dear precious Kisa and Haru are making dinner for us" Shigure said.

Tohru smiled brightly. "Oh I would lo-"

"NO! IM TAKING HER OUT!" Kyo yelled.

"OHHHHHHH! SHIIIIIGURE! ARE DEAR, PRECIOUS, STUPID, ANNOYING, LOVELY KYO IS TAKING A GIRL OUT TO EAT!"

Tohru looked up to see a long white haired man standing over her. "Oh wow! I never knew Kyo could brang home a hottie! hello, Im Ayame" he said taking Tohru's hand kissing it making her blush. "O-Oh hello" she studdered. Ayame smiled. "Its my honor to go with you and Kyo out on this, date" Ayame said as Kyo glared.

"HELL NO!"

"Hey Kyo" Haru said walking up to him. "I saw you in Tohru's bedroom...Did y'all have fun?" Haru asked making Shigure and Ayame gasp.

"OH MY GOD DID HER YOU HEAR THAT GURE!" Ayame yelled.

"YES, I DID! KYO YOU PERV! YOU ONLY KNEW THE GIRL FOR A DAY AND YOU ALREADY DID THINGS WITH HER!" Shigure yelled.

Kyo stared. "I diden't do anything with her, y'all are the pervs for thinking that. And Haru how did you even know I was in her room?" Kyo asked making Shigure and Ayame gasp again.

"GURE, DID YOU HEAR THAT!" Ayame asked.

"OH YES! SO YOU WERE IN HER ROOM! KYO YOU PERV!" Shigure yelled.

Tohru looked at everybody confused as Kyo rolled his eyes.

"I was spying" Haru said walking back to the kitchen. Kyo stared at him. "Stalker."

Kyo looked over at Tohru who was gone. "HEY! WHO TOOK HER!" Kyo yelled.

...

"Thanks for helping Tohru" Haru said as Tohru started mixing the food.

"Your welcome!" Tohru said happily.

"It seems that Kisa already likes you" Haru said looking down at Kisa who was hugging Tohru.

"Its fine! I love kids!" Tohru said pouring the food into a pot.

"GUYS! I CAN'T BELIEVE Y'ALL ARE MAKING TOHRU COOK!" Kyo yelled stomping into the kitchen.

"KYO GO AWAY! NOBODY LIKES YOU!" Momiji yelled as Kyo punched the top of his head making him get teary eyed. "WAAAHHH! SOMEBODY! KYO'S HITTING ME!" Momiji cried.

"Kyo, I think you hurt him!" Tohru said looking at Momiji worried.

"Don't worry miss Honda, they alwayse do that" Yuki said walking into the kitchen.

Tohru smiled. "Oh hello Yuki!"

"Tohru even looks hot when she cooks!" Ayame said coming up behind Tohru smacking her butt making her squeek.

"HEY!" Kyo yelled punching Ayame sending him flying. "DON'T TOUCH HER!"

"I dont understand why we can't touch her? I don't see 'Kyo own this' written on her" Haru said.

"Shut up Haru" Kyo said.

"Dinner's ready!" Tohru said happily.

"Tohru we are NOT staying for dinner!" Kyo yelled grabbing her hand as a flash caught their attention.

Kyo and Tohru both looked as a little picture came out the bottom of a camera that Shigure was holding. He showed them the picture of the two of them holding hands.

"And this picture will be called, 'Kyo's first love'" Shigure said making Kyo glare and Tohru blush.

"GOD DAMNIT SHIGURE!"

"OW KYO! THAT HURTS! OWWW!"

"K-Kyo, your hurting him"

"Dont worry about it miss Honda..."

"OH YUKI! MY DEAR BROTHER!"

"Sissy..."

"HAHAHAHA! GET HIM SHIGURE!"

"Momiji don't chear them on."

"Okay Haru."

Tohru watched at all the things going around her and smiled. Kyo's family did seem very fun!

"Lets go Tohru!" Kyo yelled grabbing her hand stomping out of the house.

"WAIT! IM COMING TO!"

...

Kyo walked down the street rolling his eyes with Tohru standing beside him with a bright smile.

"Im so glad I could come! This is gonna be great! the three of us! Going out to eat together!" Ayame said happily walking behind them.

**Okay that was chapter 5! I hope yall liked it. The next chapter will be out soon enough! ;D**


End file.
